The Sweetest Temptation
by i heart kellan
Summary: Liz left Roswell years ago. With that, she attended a girl's academy as she couldn't bear being in the same town as Max and Tess. Liz is back home a few years later and she realizes things are different, especially Max. When she sees the tattoos on his arms, she realized that her leaving damaged him. What happens when she finds out that this guy is Zan and not Max?
1. It's the sweetest sin

Elizabeth Parker and Max Evans used to date and were very happy together. That changed when Liz broke up with Max to save the world so that Tess wouldn't leave Roswell to go back to Antar. With that, she attended a girl's academy as she couldn't bear being in the same town as Max and Tess. Liz is back home a few years later and she realizes things are different, especially Max. When she sees the tattoos on his arms, she realized that her leaving damaged him. What happens when she finds out that this guy is Zan and not Max?

Author's Note: So, this story is going to be in Liz's view. I do stories when they are in different character's point of view. I need to start doing it in just one. Anyway, I haven't done a Roswell story in such a long time, and I hope that this is a good one. I had written four chapters of it, but it wasn't going where I liked it. Anyway, please leave reviews if you enjoy! Thanks! One last thing, I'm in need of a beta.

1. It is the sweetest sin.

I wasn't even sure what I was doing back here, but after graduating from the academy for girls, I felt like it was the smartest thing to do. I missed my best friend, Maria, as well. Just being away from her for a long period of time about killed me. Yeah, she visited me on holidays and vice versa when Max wasn't around. She had even told me about the two dupes that came into town after Tess left. Ava and Zan were Max and Tess's duplicates. I hadn't met Zan but I did meet Ava, who eventually became one of my good friends. With her pink multi-colored hair, she was definitely nothing like Tess, which I was very much grateful for.

"So, it's Michael, Isabel, Ava, Max, and Zan now. Tess moved away a few months after you left when Max would not give her the time of day," Maria explained with a smirk as she set my fries and milkshake in front of me.

I looked over to the booth where Isabel, Michael, Ava, and Max were. From what Maria told me, Zan was Max's total opposite in appearance. I was really curious to who he was, though. From the looks of it, Ava and Max were still together from how Max grabbed Ava's hand every now and then. When Maria told me they were together, I'd been shocked, but it didn't surprise me at all.

"What happened to Rath and Lonnie?"

"From what Zan told us, they're dead. They tried to kill Zan in New York, so he retaliated," Maria commented with a shrug of her shoulders. "They had it comin' to tell you the truth."

"Wow," I said with a shaky breath as I dipped a fry into my milkshake, moaning to the exquisite taste. "I guess he gets things done."

Maria smirked. "I guess you could say that. You'll probably meet him later. What do you say about helping me with the crowd when you're finished eating?"

"I guess I could do that," I said with a shrug as I looked over at Maria, shaking my head.

"How are you by the way?" Maria asked as she was wiping down the counter of where I was sitting. "I mean, with Max being involved with Ava?"

I laughed at her words and simply shook my head. "You just don't waste no time, do you? To answer your question, I'm fine with it. It's been more than a year, Maria. I'm not stuck on him and I'm just glad that it's not Tess he's with. She was just evil."

Maria nodded her head. "Yeah, I think Ava and Tess got switched or something. I'm just glad that Ava's here. Wait until you meet Zan. He sure is something else."

I rolled my eyes. "You keep telling me that."

Maria grinned. "Yeah, I know. Do you have a problem with it?"

I sighed and simply shook my head where Maria walked in the other direction to take a order. I finished up my fries and milkshake after feeling eyes on me. I grabbed my bag and slid off of the counter. I walked to the back after nodding over to the five of them sitting at the table. As I grabbed my work uniform from my locker years ago, I sighed heavily. Yeah, with me being a few years older, there was no way it was going to fit how I wanted it to. Crap.

As I slid my jeans and my shirt off, I groaned as I looked myself in the mirror. I had developed more curves and breasts in all the right place. In high school, though, I was just skinny. As I slid the uniform on, I sighed because the uniform clung to me very tightly. Shit.

"Wow," Maria said with a grin as she looked over at me after I buttoned the buttons and slid the damn apron across my hips. "Liz, you've definitely grown up."

"It's too tight, Maria," I said with a huff, my breasts straining against the fabric of the uniform. "I need a size bigger."

"I think if you don't bend, you should be perfectly fine."

I glared over at Maria when she mentioned not to bend down just as she walked out laughing. I grumbled as I slid the headpiece of the uniform on after I pulled my hair into a ponytail. I wasn't even sure why I agreed to do this in the first place. I wished my best friend back at school, Serena, was here. She wouldn't have let me put this contraption on.

"Wow, Liz," Ava said with a smile as she saw me come out, waving me over. "I can't believe it still fits."

"Barely," I groaned as I sucked in a deep breath. "Maria here was making jokes about it too telling me not to bend over. Maria De Luca is very hilarious."

I saw that Max was staring at me and I shook my head as I walked in the other direction to take orders. With their being a science convention today, traffic was blooming in the diner. Traffic sure was coming in and it sure would help with sales. It didn't help that people were also coming in to welcome me back.

It'd been a few hours when I noticed a guy sitting at the booth with Ava, Max, Michael, and Isabel. He had pulled a chair up and was sitting in it with the back of the chair against the table. He had his arms braced over the back of it. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a tight black shirt, and a pair of black boots. Shit, his form from behind he looked good, especially with those tattoos along his arms. There were several tattoos – a few being one with his true name from Antar and then the V sign that was implanted in both Max and obviously his brain.

"So, are you ready to meet Zan?"

I looked up from the counter where I had been refilling the ketchup and mustard bottles to see Maria with a smug smile on her face. She actually seemed quite eager for me to meet the guy. Oh man, I wasn't sure what she was up to, but she didn't look so innocent right now.

"No, that's okay," I said with a shrug of my shoulders as I stared over at Maria. "I don't want to interrupt."

"Oh, please. I'll even bring him towards you."

I couldn't stop Maria as she was already walking towards the booth where the five of them were sitting. I rolled my eyes as I went back to refilling the ketchup bottles. I didn't even know what the hell was up with Maria. It was like she was trying to set me up with this Zan guy.

"Liz."

Hearing that voice that sounded almost like Max but with a hint of edge to it, I lifted my head, and he took me by surprise. Wow, like really wow, he sure was a good looking man. He didn't have that that boy look that Max had going on. His hair was a little bit shorter than Max's where some of it was spiky. He actually had the look like he just rolled right out of bed and he had some sort of goatee going on.

How the hell was I to even to concentrate when this guy looked as good as he did? As I looked away and then back to his face, I saw a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Wow, Maria, you never how beautiful your friend was."

Maria grinned. "Well, I wanted you to be the judge of her."

"Well, she's gorgeous."

I looked between the two of them. "Why are you talking like I am not even here right now?"

Maria grinned as she patted my shoulder. "Be nice to him, Lizzie. He's a nice guy."

I swear, sometimes I didn't know what to do with my best friend. Maria just wanted me happy and I really appreciated it to the point where she drove me absolutely crazy. She was like the sister I couldn't get away from and I found myself shaking my head the more I thought about it too.

"So, you're the famous Liz Parker that I have heard so much about?"

I turned my head to look over at him. He was really handsome and I couldn't not look at him. Yes, he looked just like Max, but there was something about Zan that I couldn't figure out. When Maria had told me that he had taken care of Lonnie and Rath, I was expecting some guy with big hands that looked terrifying.

Zan was drop dead gorgeous. The way he made me feel was something that I've never felt before. Maybe it was the fact that I was more mature as well. I had a good head on my shoulders and knew what I wanted in my life. I had a really good job at the university as well. Things were really looking bright for me.

"I guess I am depending what you've heard," I stated as I looked over at him, sliding off of the stool, and I took a look at him. "What exactly have you heard about me?"

Zan grinned as he grabbed the basket of ketchup and mustard bottles, following me to the table. "Well, you're the same girl that dated Max. He's the one that saved your life when you got shot. Am I getting closer?"

I nearly dropped a bottle of ketchup that I was putting on a table when I heard the words tumbling out of his mouth. "Um, did everyone tell you that?"

A grin spread across his face as he stepped next to me to make it easy for me to put the bottles on the table. "It was Maria, actually. I would have found out, actually. I also know that you left Roswell to get away from Max because he had a destiny to fulfill."

I looked over my shoulder to Max and Ava before looking back to him. "Isn't it weird seeing him with your girl?"

Zan shook his head. "She's not mine, anymore. I didn't love her like that, not the way that she deserves, Liz."

I wouldn't have expected words like that to come out of his mouth. It was a definite surprise the more I looked over at him. "Ava and Tess are two completely people. I never liked Tess, but Ava – she's really kind."

As he set the last two bottles of ketchup and mustard on the last table, he nodded his head. "Yeah, she's a nice girl. Ava and I are the complete opposite. They were actually working for Kivar. Did Maria ever tell you what a piece of work he was like what he did to our planet?"

"Yeah, she had called me a few months later when they met some sort of skins, was it?"

Zan nodded his head. "Yes. Well, I guess it's a good thing that I don't need to explain anything. You're already up to date with every single thing."

I smirked as I nodded my head, running a hand over my apron, and then looked up at him. "Did they also tell you that because Max saved your life here that you are different?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

As he led me to a table, helping me sit down, he sat down across from me. "Liz, when Max saved you, you have part of our DNA mixed in with your own. I'm surprised that none of them told you this."

"When you say DNA, what do you exactly mean by that?"

Zan sighed as he leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable. "Liz, if it hasn't already, because of how much strange things you've been around, there's a huge possibility that you might develop some of our powers. Have your eating habits changed?"

I blushed shyly as I looked over at the Tabasco bottle sitting by the bottle of ketchup. I hadn't told Maria but I liked it on about everything I ate. My friends at school thought it was weird but I thought I thought it was the perfect combination of spicy and sweet, especially when I had ice cream or my milkshakes.

"Um, no, my eating habits have not changed."

Zan raised an eyebrow as he looked over at me. "Liz Parker."

How the hell did he know that I wasn't telling the truth? Not even Max would have known I'd been hiding this from him? I looked over at Zan and he now had his arms crossed over his masculine chest. Damn. Even as stern as he looked, he still looked really good.

"What is it, Zan?"

Zan reached across the table and raised an eyebrow. "Tell me the truth."

I sighed. He obviously wasn't going to let this go at all and I didn't know what to do. "Fine. If it makes you any happier, then yes, my eating habits have changed. Are you happy?"

Zan let go of one of my hands, only to grasp one of my hands in both of his hands. "Not really, Liz. I was hoping they hadn't changed. So, you like Tabasco on your food just like we do?"

I simply nodded my head as I looked over at him. "Yes."

Zan slid his fingers through my very own, inhaling a deep breath. "Are there any other changes, Liz?"

I felt so comfortable with him and I hated that this had happened to me. Ever since I met Max, I'd been in the weirdest predicaments too. If I hadn't met Max, though, I probably would not be sitting here with Zan. There had been other changes like the usual of changing forms like when Max changed the form of the sculpture or even when my emotions got the best of me like Michael's had in the beginning.

"Yeah, there's a few."

"Do you care to share what's going on with you?"

I then began to tell him of the many differences going on with my body. I hadn't even told Maria. The only other person I had ever told was Serena and now Zan. It was so weird to the fact that I was here with him, explaining what changes my body was taking.

"Does any of these changes in your body hurt you, Liz?"

I love that he was so concerned and I pulled my hands away into my lap. "No, none of it hurts me."

"I'm glad. Do they know?" he asked as he motioned to the Max, Isabel, Michael, Ava, and Maria.

"No. I don't even understand why I told you what I told you."

Zan flashed me that charming smile in my direction. "I must be pretty damn special, Liz Parker."

I rolled my eyes as I stared over at him. "You keep telling yourself that, Zan. Do you even have a last name?"

He simply shook his head. "No. I never picked one since I lived on my own ever since we got sent to Earth. I have to admit that I am fond of the last name Evans."

I scoffed at his choice for a last name. "Well, whatever name you choose, it's a name you need to stick with for the rest of your life."

Being around Zan was really weird. I felt so relaxed and comfortable. With Max, I'd always feel on the go. It could be because of the fact that I was older and more mature. I was not sixteen anymore. I was almost twenty years old and I was going to make sure that I didn't do anything stupid. Although, the fact that Max saved my life from the gunshot, I knew without a doubt on that day that there was no going back to normal.


	2. And you're such a temptation, baby

Elizabeth Parker and Max Evans used to date and were very happy together. That changed when Liz broke up with Max to save the world so that Tess wouldn't leave Roswell to go back to Antar. With that, she attended a girl's academy as she couldn't bear being in the same town as Max and Tess. Liz is back home a few years later and she realizes things are different, especially Max. When she sees the tattoos on his arms, she realized that her leaving damaged him. What happens when she finds out that this guy is Zan and not Max?

Author's Note: I did not think I was going to enjoy writing this story as much as I did, but I did. It was actually very good the more that I thought about it. I haven't done a Zan and Liz pairing in such a while. Maybe it's the fact that I watched season 2 of Roswell. Who knows what it was… but anyway, you know the deal. If you read, please leave a review below.

2. And you're such a temptation, baby.

I wasn't exactly sure why I told him about me being different. There was just something about Zan that made me want to tell him every, little thing. Maybe it was that devilish smile of his as well. Zan had this temptation that called out that no one or anything ever had before. It was actually terrifying the more that I thought about it. The fact that I had told him something that I hadn't even told Maria was something that really shocked me.

"Lizzie, are you okay? You've been sitting there for the last hour since the diner closed," Maria said with a grin as she sat down next to me at the counter.

I blushed as I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

Maria nudged me in my arm. "It's Zan, isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes as I looked over at her. "Well, aren't you self righteous?"

Maria huffed. "You like him, don't you?"

"I barely know the guy, Maria," I said with a shake of my head as I looked over at her. "You are crazy. Did you know that?"

"I've been told a time or two," she said with a grin, wiggling her brows in my direction. "I also know when my best friend of twenty something years likes a boy."

"He's not a boy," I said with a shrug of my shoulders, closing the book where we kept all the numbers for the diner. "Zan's a man."

"And a sexy one at that if I must say so myself."

"Maria!" I exclaimed as I simply shook my head.

"What?" Maria asked with a raised eyebrow, shaking her head. "Zan is hot, especially with those tattoos and those bulging muscles."

"You have a boyfriend, though."

Maria rolled her eyes. "And what's the point? It's not like I am going to go and dump him for Zan. Get real."

I laughed at her words as I shook my head. I wasn't sure what I would do without her and it made me smile. I loved Maria like she was my sister. I felt the same way when it came to Serena back home. I really missed her too.

"So, when are you two going out on a date?"

I laughed as I got up to put the book away. "Let's not talk about him anymore. I need to talk to you about something serious. I feel bad that I told Zan before I told you."

Maria frowned as she tugged me by the hand back into my previous seat. "You're not sick, are you?"

I flashed a smile in her direction and shook her head. "No, I'm not sick, but I have changed in the last couple of years, Maria."

"What do you mean by change?" Maria asked with a raised eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest, and leaned her back against the counter.

"Apparently, when Max saved my life in the diner, along with all the weird things I've encountered, my body's kind of changed. My cells aren't just red anymore, Maria. They're becoming more and more like Zan's every, single day. I even have certain powers like they do," I muttered as I ran a hand throughout my dark hair where I looked over at her. "My eating habits have even changed."

Maria gasped as she looked at me. "Oh my… you like Tabasco sauce in your food too?"

"Guilty as charged."

"But you're really okay?" Maria asked concerned, grasping my hands into her own. "We don't need to call anyone, do we? I could call Michael if you want?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll tell everyone sooner or later," I said as I gave her hand a gentle squeeze, grinning over at her. "I actually still feel like myself, Maria. There are only minor differences when I'm pissed the hell off or when I'm eating. Other than that, I'm still my old self."

Maria gave me a look that made my heart break. My best friend was so concerned and I didn't expect anything less than that. I knew that my life was going to get far more interesting now that I was back in Roswell. I just couldn't help but wonder what everyone else was going to say, especially Max, who was probably going to feel guilty about the whole issue.

"Hey, are you going to eat that, Ava?" I asked Ava when she suddenly pushed her french fries, which was loaded with Tabasco sauce.

Ava raised an eyebrow. "No… but it has Tabasco sauce on it, Lizzie."

I earned looks from Max and Isabel where I simply shrugged my shoulders. Zan just grinned over at me. I pulled the basket of curly fries towards me. I broke the curly fry in half, dipping a generous amount in the sauce, and moaned softly when the taste buds hit my tongue.

"Those are some good fries."

Max looked at Zan before looking towards me. "Liz."

I lifted my head to look at Max when Zan pushed his milkshake towards me, which he had put some Tabasco into.

"Zan, she's not going to drink that," Ava said with a roll of her eyes as she then looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, you're not, are you?"

"I've been drinking milkshake and fries for the last year. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, it has –"

"Tabasco sauce, Max?" I asked with a roll of my eyes and shook my head. "I'm surprised that it took you guys this long to notice."

"Fuck, Liz," Max said with a shake of his head as he looked at me when I took a sip of the milkshake.

"What is it, Max?" Zan asked, jumping in for me, and he snagged one of my curly fries. "Does it really surprise you that it took her so long to go through her change? In my opinion, she's doing pretty fucking-tastic."

Max looked threatened as he heard Zan's words. I pushed my shoulder length hair that I had cut a few months ago behind my ear and sighed.

"Max, I'm fine. I've been fine since I left Roswell. I really don't want you to feel sorry for me or worry about me," I explained with a shrug of my shoulders, biting down on my bottom lip. "I mean, if there are any issues, I'll come to one of you guys."

When I said that, I really meant that I was going to come to Zan, but Max just didn't need to know that. It seemed that Max had one hell of an ego ever since I came back.

"I wish you would have told us sooner," Isabel said with a frown as she looked over between Zan and myself. "It looks like you told Zan first, though."

"What does it really matter who I tell first?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, looking between Isabel and Max. "I thought with me being okay would have meant something. I could have hid this from you and not told you, but you guys are my friends."

Max sighed as he gripped Ava's hand and he nodded. "I'm sorry, Liz. We're just concerned, especially after everything we've been through. We just don't want you have to go through what we went through… especially what I went through."

I knew he was talking about when Agent Pierce captured him when we had first started dating. It had been the most traumatic experience in Max's life. The thought alone sent shivers through my body.

"Don't scare her, Max. God, what the hell is the matter with you?" Zan asked with a glare as he slid his hand across my hand, sliding our fingers together. "The last thing we need is for Liz to be scared because of words that leave your mouth."

"Hey, he didn't mean it," Isabel interjected, shaking her head, and she looked over at him. "We just need Liz to be responsible about this."

I was hurt by Isabel's words. She was pretty much saying I needed to stay out of sticky situations. I simply kept to myself as I finished up my milkshake after Zan finished up the fries in the basket. I slid out of the booth. I was about to walk away when Zan gripped my wrist gently.

"Hey, are you all right?" Zan asked as he looked over at me when he slid out of the booth where he was now standing directly in front of me.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired all of a sudden."

"Want me to come with you?"

My cheeks flushed as he then cupped my cheek in his hand. "Zan, I don't think that would be wise."

Zan's eyes widened in complete surprise and he then grinned at me. "I didn't mean it like that, Liz. I mean, I could walk you upstairs so no one would disturb you."

I relaxed and then nodded my head. I looked over at my friends at the table. "I'll see you guys later."

"Liz, we're sorry," Ava said with a sigh as she slid out of the booth, pulling me into a hug. "We're just concerned for you. You're one of us now. You're like the sister that I've always wanted."

I smiled as I nodded. I knew they meant well but it still hurt. I then allowed Zan to tug me through the doors of the break room where he then led me up the stairs that led up the stairs to my room. I motioned for the door with the signs on it and he smirked.

"I feel special now going into your bedroom," he said with a teasing smile on his face when I pushed my door open.

I laughed as I led him into my bedroom where he shut the door behind us. I hadn't had a guy in my bedroom since the day I pretended to sleep with Kyle. Hell, that had been a mess because Max really believed I slept with Kyle, or had Maria told him the truth. As I dropped my purse on my dresser, I turned around to look at Zan.

"Are you sure you're interested in me? I mean, you look exactly like my ex-boyfriend, Zan."

He grinned as he looked at me. "I very much am interested in you but are you? I mean, I can't even imagine what goes on in your head when you found out that there are two of us."

"I think you're the better bargain, though," I told him with a huge smile as I looked over at his handsome face. "I have never been a fan of a guy with tattoos, though."

Zan stretched his arms in front of me and he smirked. "But you don't mind them on me, do you? They're really a part of who I am, Liz."

"I know and I don't mind them at all," I told him as I ran a hand throughout my dark hair when I sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Good." Zan knelt down where he began to untie my shoes where he slipped my flats off, setting them down by the foot of the bed. "I don't know what I'd do if you'd tell me to get them removed, Liz. Every tattoo has to deal with Antar and the type of man that I am to this day."

"I like the type of man that you are," I told him as I slid my feet underneath me when he took a seat next to me after he removed his boots.

Zan grabbed my hand in both of his, making my cheeks flush. I really liked Zan or at least, I was extremely attracted to him. I knew nothing about him the more I thought about it, though. I wanted to know everything about him. Was he just like Max or was he the complete opposite.

"You're really beautiful when you're deep in thought," Zan said with a knowing smile upon his face as he looked at my face. "I can't help but to be very curious what goes on in that beautiful head of yours."

I grinned. "Oh, I was just thinking that I don't know anything about you."

Zan looked over at me. "Well, let's see. My name is Zan. I'm the rightful king of Antar. My actual pod is down in New York City in the sewers by the subway. I prefer vanilla ice cream versus chocolate. I think that Liz Parker is extremely hot and I'd love to take her out on a date sometime. I've never had hot alien sex before. Oh and I've got more tattoos that you have yet to see."

My cheeks were flushed when he pretty much said he wanted to take me out on a date sometime. When he said he preferred vanilla ice cream instead of chocolate, I was shocked because I felt the same way. Most people thought that vanilla was just so boring, so plain.

"So, will you let me take you out sometime?" he asked as he pushed me back against the bed, straddling me where his legs were on either side of me. "We can even go to Cold Stone, which is up the street."

Ah, hell, who was I kidding? I wanted more than anything to go out on a date with Zan. He was hot as hell, especially with that stubble going on from where he could grow a beard and a mustache. It was sexy as hell the more I stared over at him.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," I said as I looked up at him, stretching my arms over my head when he leaned in close.

"Good. I'm going to spoil the hell out of you, Liz Parker. I hope you're ready to deal with me."

I inhaled a deep breath because he made me so nervous and excited all at once. How was it that I could feel this certain way? Was it because my body was changing? I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with him. With Max, I would get these flashes. Would I get them with Zan too?

"I hope that I can handle whatever you're willing to give me," I beamed with excitement in my eyes as I looked over at him, running a hand through the buttons of his shirt.

_Suddenly, he grabbed my hand, and that's when I felt it - the first real contact. I saw flashes of a red sun where Zan and I were kissing by a lake that was filled with the most beautiful, clearest, blue water. As we kissed, I was on his lap where his arms were around my waist, treading his fingers through my hair. I then began to get other flashes of Zan as a little boy, surviving on the streets of New York, with Lonnie, Rath, and Ava._

I pulled my hand away as I looked up at him and he gave me a sheepish smile. "New York's not an easy life for a young kid."

"It's apparent but didn't you have a family?"

Zan shook his head. "We weren't fortunate to have the life that Max and Isabel got."

"Oh," I breathed out as I looked up into his dark eyes. "I'm sorry, Zan."

Zan shook his head. "I'm not. I like the person I became by living on the streets, Liz, and I really hoped that you'll like me too."

It was crazy that I was very attracted to a man like Zan because he was the complete opposite of Max and Kyle. I never knew I'd be into a hard roughneck like Zan but hell… I really was. He was so appreciative of my feelings and about my well-being.

"I really like being with you, Zan," I said with a smile as I then slid my hand against his cheek just as another flood of images rushed through my brain.

_This time was very different. We were on the beach or maybe the lake again. The red sun was out and about, casting an overlay of our surroundings. Zan was holding me by my hips as he simply drove into me with no abandon. His muscles were tightening with each stroke he gave into my body. He then touched my stomach where a small hand imprint was reaching for his hand._

"_Liz," Zan whispered softly, his eyes misty from the emotion in his eyes when he pulled out just to slam back within my wanton body as his hand touched my pregnant belly that was extended with our child._

I gasped as I pulled away, making me bite down on my lip. How was this even possible? The images that I kept on getting or that he was projecting, it was from his planet.

"Liz… I don't think that Max changed you," Zan said as he looked down at me with a shake of his head. "I think instead of being born or rather hatched like we were, I think you were reincarnated on this planet."

My eyes widened in surprise by his words and I inhaled a deep breath. "Are you sure? I mean, I never had any of these gifts until two years ago."

"I think with Max saving you, it made you acknowledge the fact that you are different, Liz," Zan said as he slid his fingers along my wrist, flashing me a warm smile in my direction. "You are more special that you give yourself credit for, Liz. I don't think that I was married to Ava on Antar. I think it was you, Liz."

I was just going to lie down on my bed, but with all the information that he was giving to me, I wasn't sure what to say or do. I was Zan's wife? That had to be impossible, right?

"I'm not trying to scare you," he said in a soft voice, sliding his hands down to my hips. "I do have to admit that our history is very intimate. It's apparent that we had kids or we were expecting when we were together. I want you to understand that I am not after your body, Liz. I want to get to know you all over again. I want this time to be much better than last time. I really want us to make brand new memories together."

How could I not want him when he said things like that? The fact that he wasn't gloating about these intimate images, it was making it way better for me.

"I'd like that too. Maybe we can start with that ice cream tomorrow afternoon?" I asked with hopefulness in my eyes, sliding a hand throughout my dark hair.

Zan slid off of me where he slid next to me, pulling me close to his hard body. "I think that sounds like a really good idea, Liz."

I had to admit that I was nervous to where this was heading to. I didn't want it to come crashing down like it did last time. The one thing I didn't want was for Tess to come back to ruin my life. I felt like she was the bad one of the bunch, and if I was really Zan's wife from Antar, I just wanted this to go my way at my own pace. As I looked over at Zan, I saw that his eyes were closed as if he was in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked curiously as I looked over at him, biting down on my bottom lip when he fluttered his eyes open.

"I was just wondering why I didn't remember you, Liz," he said with a shrug as he looked over at me with a smile tugging at his lips. "There must be a reason."

I shrugged. "Maybe we weren't husband and wife, Zan. That could be you be wishful."

Zan sighed. "I don't know, Liz, but I plan on finding out."

I frowned when I looked over at his face. "Does it really matter, Zan? I mean, we're trying to get to know each other now."

A smile tugged at his lips as he looked over at me. "No, it really doesn't matter. Those flashes were just so graphic, that's all. It's like it happened."

"Or what if it's our future, Zan?"

Zan's eyes sparkled as he looked at me. "Do you really think that it's our future?"

I simply shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know but there's a possibility for anything."


	3. You're the sweetest flavor

Elizabeth Parker and Max Evans used to date and were very happy together. That changed when Liz broke up with Max to save the world so that Tess wouldn't leave Roswell to go back to Antar. With that, she attended a girl's academy as she couldn't bear being in the same town as Max and Tess. Liz is back home a few years later and she realizes things are different, especially Max. When she sees the tattoos on his arms, she realized that her leaving damaged him. What happens when she finds out that this guy is Zan and not Max?

Author's Note: Obviously, I am having way too much fun. I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing this. Anyways, as always, please leave me some wonderful reviews as well as suggestions if you have any for me.

3. You're the sweetest flavor.

"Are you saying that it's possible that you could be from Antar and that Max didn't change you?" Ava asked with curiosity shining inside of her eyes.

I was sitting at one of the booths the next day with Max, Ava, Michael, and Isabel. Zan was helping with Maria moving some things from the back. I thought that this was the perfect time to tell them, especially since there really wasn't anyone coming in right now.

I simply nodded my head, telling them about the images I had got just by a single contact or two from Zan. It was way stronger than I ever felt before the more I thought about it. I just had a feeling that what Zan and I had together was something that would be the thing that we both needed.

"These images were so real," I mumbled as I bit down on my bottom lip. "I… I can't really explain it. It was weird."

"Hm… so there's a possibility that Zan could be the rightful king of Antar and you… his queen?"

Hearing Isabel's words, I frowned as I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I really didn't ask for this."

"Yet… you're acting like Zan's so fucking perfect."

When I heard the anger in Isabel's voice, I glared at her, and I stood up abruptly. It was like anything I was saying they were taking to heart.

"You know what? If I need or want anything dealing with my problems, I'll go to Zan. He at least doesn't make me feel like a god damn freak," I snapped as I slid out of the booth, tears tugging at my eyes.

"Wait. Liz, stop," Max said with a sigh as he looked at me.

"Fuck off, Max. I'm going to go and see if Zan and Maria need any help."

Before I could walk to the back, I watched Zan come through those doors. When he saw me, he frowned as he pulled me against his body. He looked past me to where Isabel was and glared at her, anger evident in his eyes. I could tell from how rigid he was that he was pissed the fuck off.

"Hey, what's the matter? Why are you so upset, Liz?" he asked as he tipped my chin up. "What did they do?"

"I… I tried to talk to Max and Isabel, but Isabel won't get off of her fucking high horse, Zan."

"Are you fucking serious? C'mon."

Before I could say or even do anything, he was leading me to the table, and he was shooting daggers directly at Isabel.

"Where the fuck do you get off, Isabel?" Zan began, letting go of my hand, and he glared at her. "How dare you fucking treat Liz this way?"

"Zan, it's not –"

"Shut up, Max," Zan growled, glaring at him as well, and he shook his head. "You are supposed to be Liz's friend, and yet, you're making her feel like a freak. You should know what that is even like. She's been living with this secret for almost two years. She thought you guys would want to know what the hell is going on with her. I'll make sure she keeps every fucking feeling between Maria and me. If she's hurting, she'll come to me instead of you selfish people."

"That's not fair!" Ava cried out, crossing her arms over her chest, and she shook her head. "Liz just surprised us."

"She surprised you?" Zan asked with horror in his eyes as he glared at each one of them. "Liz has no idea if she was sent here, reincarnated, or what. At least, we know where we come from."

"Zan, c'mon, you need to stop," I told him with a forced smile as I grabbed his arm. "How about that ice cream you promised me?"

Zan sighed as he walked up to me, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "Yeah, sure. I think I need that ice cream more than you."

"Liz, can we talk?"

When I heard Isabel's voice, I simply shook my head. "No. I've got a date with Zan."

Zan grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles as we walked out of the CrashDown Café.

"Do you think that they're going to come around?" I asked as I took a bite of my ice cream.

Zan grasped my hand in his and shrugged. "I don't know, but at this point in my life, I really don't care. If they can't respect you, I want nothing to do with them."

We were currently sitting outside of Cold Stone. I looked at him as he let go of my hand, ripping a small packet of Tabasco sauce, pouring it on both of our ice cream. He tossed the empty down next to his bowl and sighed. He was pissed and I could tell that he felt more alone than ever if that was even possible. Zan had pretty much grown up alone, and with Ava at Max's side, I was not sure what to believe.

"Maybe I should have waited for you," I said with a deep sigh leaving my lips.

"No, you shouldn't have to wait. They're your friends. Isabel just doesn't think before she says anything," he said with a grumble leaving his lips. "I mean, I didn't compare her to Lonnie because I thought she was different. Maybe I was wrong about her."

I shook my head as I placed my hand back into his. "She's not evil. Izzy's just confused. For so long, there was only Max, and now there's two of you guys. We don't even know who the rightful king is anymore. It was always Max, but with you having this sexy dominating side, Zan, we don't know anymore."

Zan grinned. "You think my dominate side is sexy?"

I simply rolled my eyes as I looked over at him. Of course he would only hear one thing that left my lips. "Of course I do, but enough about me, okay? Have you decided on a last name yet for yourself?"

Zan nodded as he looked over to my face. "Yes. I was thinking since I'm royalty to have that be part of me. I hope I'm not being silly but what do you think of the name Zan Royale?"

My eyes lit up as I looked over at him, running a hand throughout my dark hair. "Actually, I like it. It's a part of who you are."

I just wished I knew where I was from because it was killing me to not know where I was even from. I had always thought of myself as human but I wasn't anymore. From the images I got, especially with the orange hand from inside of my belly where my child had been, it gave me hope that Zan was the one for me.

"What are you thinking about?" Zan asked as he reached across the table, taking a bite of the vanilla ice cream from his spoon. "Are you thinking about me?"

I laughed softly as she looked over at him. "Only you would say something like that."

"Lizzie."

I lifted my head to see Maria and the rest of the gang approaching the booth that Zan and I were sitting at. God, I really wasn't in the mood for this. I really wasn't. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at my friends, especially Isabel. I just didn't trust anything that came out of her mouth and I had every right.

"What do you guys want?" I asked, exasperated right now where I scooped some ice cream into my mouth. "I am really not trying to fight right now."

"We didn't mean to ruin your date," Michael began as he shook his head, glancing to Isabel, and then turned back to me. "But we felt we needed to hash this out."

I sighed as I let my spoon clatter to the table and glanced at them when they sat down at the table, drawing one close to ours. "Fine. I have nothing to say."

"Liz," Zan said as he grabbed my hand, linking our fingers together, offering me a small smile. "Don't be so stubborn, okay?"

I sighed as I looked at my friends. Michael, Maria, and Ava were smiling to the contact between Zan and me. I saw that Isabel and Max were. I had a feeling that she wanted me with Max but it just wasn't going to happen. I just didn't know what crawled up her ass, though.

"Liz has a lot to say but I guess I'll be her voice," Zan said with a shake of his head, looking towards them. "Do you want them to know about the flashes, Liz?"

My cheeks reddened in embarrassment and I gasped. He was grinning at me and I glared at him, slapping his arm.

"Wow, Liz, that must have been some flash you received. I want to know," Maria said with a smirk tugging at her lips as she looked over at me.

I huffed. "Yeah, I bet you do."

"You're not going to tell us?" Ava asked with interest as she looked between Zan and me.

"I don't know. It's kind of embarrassing."

"I don't think it was embarrassing."

"Of course you wouldn't, Zan," I said with a shake of my head.

Zan grinned as he leaned back against his seat and then turned to our friends. "Well, both flashes were of the two of us on Antar. It was like our past or our future. We were kissing, and in one of the flashes, Liz was pregnant with the heir – our son or daughter."

Isabel's eyes then widened in surprise to Zan's words. "You were pregnant?"

"Obviously."

"Oh."

God, this wasn't going anymore, and Isabel was just making me more upset. I then noticed something. Max's hand was on Ava's stomach and I raised an eyebrow. It was obviously they didn't want anyone to know. From my anger, I just didn't care.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest, looking between the two.

Max pulled his hand away from Ava's stomach. "Liz, I-"

"Max, I really don't care if she's pregnant or not. I am just sick and tired of acting like everything's my fault. Congrats on the baby but –"

Isabel looked like she was going to cry and I sighed.

"It was supposed to be Max and you, Liz, but you left."

Everyone was shocked by Isabel's words, especially Max and me.

"Isabel, you can't do this again," Max sighed as he gripped his sister's arm, shaking his head. "Zan's part of our family now and it looks like Liz is going to be part of this family from the sounds of it. You need to stop it."

As I looked over at Isabel, I inhaled a deep breath, and then turned to look over at Zan. He was very quiet, which was very surprising because he was usually chatty. He had wanted to belong but Isabel was so locked in not letting him in her life.

"Max, don't even bother. I know when I'm not wanted," Zan said with a shrug as he stood up to his feet and he glanced to me. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Before I could say anything, Zan was on his motorcycle, skidding off onto the Roswell streets. I frowned as my bottom lip trembled and I turned to look at Isabel.

"God, you're really being a selfish bitch. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Liz!"

Hearing Max, Ava's, and Maria's gasp, I shook my head when I stood up.

"No way am I apologizing when it's true!" I snapped as I shook my head, glaring over at her. "I mean, from what I've heard and seen since I've been home, you've been stubborn. It just amazes me that he's Max's twin and you cannot even accept him. Yes, he's different. He's not the clean boy and doesn't have the stabilization that everyone here has, but that's really no excuse. Hell, he raised himself. For god sake, he had to kill Lonnie and Rath with his bare hands. Maybe he should come after you two because at this rate, that's where he's going. You'll have no one to blame except for yourself…"

"God damn it, Liz! You're acting like Zan is your boyfriend!"

I looked at Isabel with a smirk. "We may not be a couple right now but I like him very much. I won't let anyone step in my way, especially _you_, Isabel Evans."

"Isabel, stop it!" Max said with a glare, standing up to his feet, and he shook his head. "Ava and me are expecting our first together. We're not sixteen years old. We're responsible adults, and honestly, Zan and Liz are good for another. Besides, Liz is absolutely right. Zan's my twin and he's had it hard. I mean, New York is no joke. I've accepted Zan. Why can't you?"

Isabel looked at everyone before she crossed her arms over her chest. "Because he seems troublesome and I will not have it. I don't care how good he seems. I mean, he's covered in tattoos and his persona is –"

"Stop it right there," Maria said as she held her hand up, shaking her head. "I've gotten to know Zan and he's a sweetheart. I've seen him with girls by just talking to them. The way he talks to Liz is like he only sees her and only her. I'm sorry to say this, Isabel, but Zan looks at Liz that can't even compare to how Max used to look at Liz Parker. They're soul mates."

I bit my lower lip as I looked down the street to where Zan had driven off to. I had never liked a guy the way I felt for Zan. It was a feeling that I just wasn't used to. I wanted to make Zan see that we could be together. I knew his feelings were hurt because of Isabel's actions.

"Liz, I'm sorry," Isabel said after a minute when she looked over to him, sliding a hand on my arm. "I am just stuck in the past. I want nothing more to happen than for you to be happy and Maria's right. Zan does look at you differently than how Max used to look at you. I'm really sorry for what I said or even did. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me?"

I looked over at Isabel and nodded. "I will forgive you but you should be apologizing to Zan. Isabel, he has no one like Max has Michael and you. Ava and his rarely talk. He was an orphan just like Ava but Max and her are about to start a family together. I really like Zan, Isabel, and I hope he likes me. How you treat him is a big part of the man he is to this day, Isabel. I'm not telling you what to do but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive Zan."

I didn't expect anything from Isabel but I would fight tooth and nail for Zan. I wanted so much for him. It amazed me just how bad my feelings went for him.

"You're right, Liz. Can you help me?" Isabel asked suddenly as she slid her hand down to my wrist. "After all, Zan Royale is my brother just as much as Max and Michael are to me."

I smiled slightly and then sat down in my seat I had been occupying where I went back to eating my vanilla ice cream that I had drenched in Tabasco sauce. "So, this is what we're going to do…"


	4. Temptations last forever

Elizabeth Parker and Max Evans used to date and were very happy together. That changed when Liz broke up with Max to save the world so that Tess wouldn't leave Roswell to go back to Antar. With that, she attended a girl's academy as she couldn't bear being in the same town as Max and Tess. Liz is back home a few years later and she realizes things are different, especially Max. When she sees the tattoos on his arms, she realized that her leaving damaged him. What happens when she finds out that this guy is Zan and not Max?

4. Temptations last forever.

"Liz, where are we going? Are you planning on having your way with me like those flashes?"

Zan had a blindfold over his eyes as I held his hands in my own. I saw the smirk that Ava, Maria, and Isabel were giving me by Zan's choice of words. Damn, he had no sensor at all, but I couldn't blame him. He couldn't even see through the blindfold since I had doubled the blindfold from him able to see right through it.

"Be quiet," I said as I looked down at him when I pushed him down into a chair.

We were at the Crash Down after hours where there were plenty of sandwiches and burgers, plenty of french fries and curly flies, chocolate cake, and plenty of Tabasco sauce as well.

Even in a pair of black jeans, a tight black shirt that hugged at his shirt, I couldn't hide the smile that tugged at my lips. Zan was the hottest guy that I had ever laid my eyes upon. He had facial hair growing on his face, the beginning stages of hair above his upper lip.

"Are you looking at me again?" Zan asked as slid his fingers across my knuckles gently. "I mean, I don't mind at all, but everyone else might notice, Liz Parker."

My mouth dropped open by his words where he just flashed that dutiful grin on his handsome face. They had tried to tell me that a blindfold wouldn't work but I was so stubborn. I should have listened, but I couldn't help it. I slipped my hands out of his hands just as he began to undo the knot that held the blindfold over his dark eyes.

"Hey, it's okay, gorgeous," Zan said as he pulled me into his lap, moving some hair from her face. "What's going on, anyway? What's with the get together?"

"Actually, this was my doing," Isabel said as she moved forward where she bit down on her bottom lip. "I guess it's my way of apologizing of being such a bitch to you, Zan."

"Yeah, you really being a self righteous bitch, Isabel," Zan said as he looked at her with a hard stare and he shook his head. "But you're still my sister, Isabel."

If Max had talked to Isabel that way, Isabel would have wrung his neck or something. Zan was the more dominant king where he did not take shit from anyone. It was a very good thing the more I even thought about it.

"I… uh, thank you, Zan."

As I watched Isabel duck her head, Zan set me on my feet where he stood up to his feet. He was so powerful with every stride he took to his sister. When Zan approached Isabel, she lifted her head, and he smirked at her just as he pulled her in his embrace for a gentle hug.

"You're going to be the death of me, Izzy," Zan said with a grin as he pulled back to look at her. "I don't want to hear any smart shit coming from you and that also includes Max and Liz's relationship. Do you got it?"

"Damn, he's so fierce when he's in his mode of being a king."

I shook my head when I heard Maria's words. As I turned to look at her, I saw a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. Yeah, she sure was something else, but she was my best friend. I kind of wished that Serena was here when I needed her. She was the one person I could go to for anything. Maria was great but she was no Serena. I shouldn't be thinking such things, either.

"What are you thinking about?"

I turned my head to look at Zan, who had two plates in those hands of his, and he handed one to me. I followed him to a table where he pulled the chair out next to him out. I sat down, my thigh brushing his where a flash soared through my brain.

"Daddy…"

I looked to where our son frowned to the sight in front of both of us. There was Zan kissing her – Ava. My heart suddenly dropped as I saw my husband kissing Ava. It was a kiss that wasn't made for the maid service. I bit my lip as I picked up our son just as the kiss broke.

"Liz…"

"No," I breathed out as tears tugged my eyes, looking over at him. "I want nothing to do with you. You kissed Ava… well, you can have her."

As I looked past Zan to Ava, I saw the evil smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. She was supposed to be my maid but it was obvious that she only took this job to get closer to my husband.

"I… I don't want her," Zan said as he stepped forward where he looked at our son in my arms, then to my pregnant bump, and then up into my face. "I don't even know why I kissed her. She means nothing…"

My eyes widened as I looked to Zan just as he turned his chair towards me. He looked like he was just as shocked by the sudden vision that blurred right past us as I was. Our friends were now looking at the two of us. He frowned as he took hold of my hands into his.

"Apparently, that was all Tess as we both know that Max and Ava are together, along with expecting their first child together, Liz. You do trust me, right?"

"Yeah, but –"

Zan put a finger to my lips, causing a sigh to leave my lips. "No, Liz. That's the past. I don't want anything to do with that conniving bitch."

"Are you two talking about my dupe?"

As I looked up, I saw that Max was helping Ava sit down after he set her plate of food down. The girl could definitely eat now that she was expecting.

"Yeah, we kind of had a flashback," I said with a shrug of my shoulders, pouring some Tabasco sauce onto my plate by my fries.

"Is that what you are calling it?" Zan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, what would you call it?" I asked rhetorically as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Damnit, Liz," Zan groaned as he ran a hand throughout his dark hair. "We're not even dating and it was something that happened long ago."

I looked at Zan when I heard those words. He was absolutely right because we weren't dating. Zan and I were not dating, so why the hell did it bother me so much? I slid my chair back, shaking my head.

"Well then," I said with a huff as I shook my head, glaring down at him when I stood up to my feet where my hands were creating that green, electricity shooting from my fingers.

"Liz, that's not what I meant," Zan sighed as he stood up where I backed up.

"Zan, maybe you should back down?" Ava suggested with a frown just as Michael placed a hand on Zan's shoulder.

"Fuck that!" Zan growled low in his throat as his eyes slid dangerously over me. "She's getting mad at something that I would never do in this lifetime…!"

I took a step back, and before I knew it, I was running past the double doors where I headed up the stairs. I couldn't stop the tears as they quickly fell down my cheeks.

He doesn't want me. He never wanted me.

It had been a few days since I had seen Zan because I was trying my best to avoid him. With getting the job at the university, I was trying my damn hardest to not have to see him. All my friends – even Maria, just gave me those sorry and pity looks that I just didn't want at all. Didn't they understand that I was trying not to care?

It wasn't worth it, though. With me being either angry or upset, I just wanted to forget about that night when Zan and I had that fight. It was hard because I'd been dreaming of Zan with her. Hell, I'd even dreamed of them having sex. It sickened me to the core.

"Liz, you know that Zan didn't mean much by it."

I grumbled when I heard Ava's words. I turned around to look over at her where she was sitting on the edge of my bed as I walked in my bedroom with my robe on.

"It doesn't really matter. We're not even dating, Ava," I saw as I inhaled a deep breath, biting down on my bottom lip. "I just thought… never mind."

"What – that he likes you?" Ava asked me, taking hold of my hands when she moved over to me. "You know that he does like you."

"Yeah right," I scoffed as I shook my head, laying back against the bed. "If he did, he wouldn't have –"

"He wouldn't have said something that's true, sweetie?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're supposed to be on my fucking side!"

Ava grinned. "I can see that Zan's personality has rubbed off on you the slightest bit."

"And I'm glad because you sound so fucking hot, Liz Parker."

My cheeks flushed in deep embarrassment when I looked to my window. There was Zan crouched down looking at me. Before I knew it, Zan was helping Ava out the window, and he slid through my bedroom door. Ava waved a cheeky smile before walking off.

"You shouldn't be here," I said quietly, making sure the tie of my robe was tied firmly.

"Why not?" he asked as he stalked up to me, where he backed me up against the dresser. "I think it excites you of what I could do to you."

I really hated how he knew me so well because he was absolutely right. I wasn't wearing anything under the lavender robe besides a pair of panties as I had just come from taking a shower. I looked at my clothes in the chair by my desk and I sighed.

"I need to get dressed, Zan."

"In a minute."

Zan pulled me right against his body where he slid me right on the middle of my desk. He grinned as he leaned in close where he pushed some hair away from my cheek. He impressed the hell out of me from his actions.

"We're not having sex."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Parker. I'm not fucking you today."

Hearing the vulgar words leave his lips, I whimpered softly, especially when his hands slid up and down my thighs gently. This shouldn't be happening right now. Him being in my bedroom was so bad. My parents could walk in, but then again, I was older than eighteen years old. I needed to get a place of my own where I didn't have to worry about my parents being here.

"Liz, one day I will fuck you, and you're going to enjoy every last inch of me being inside of you," Zan breathed against my lips where he then undid the tie of my robe.

I gulped slowly as he parted the robe, revealing the fact that I hadn't even donned a bra today. My breasts weren't too big or too small, either. Along my hips was a pair of lace, light blue panties. I saw the appreciative look on his face when he saw the lack of clothing I was wearing.

"This definitely makes me want you so bad," Zan said with a nod as he slid his fingers across the hard peaks across my breasts.

Just the simple action made the slit of my pussy get all wet and I was mortified. When Zan saw what happened, he grinned from ear to ear, and he slid his hands over my hips.

"Liz Parker, did you just come?"

I blushed shyly as I buried my face in the middle of his chest. "I didn't mean to. It just… happened."

Zan pushed my chin up where he looked down into my eyes. "Liz, you looked so beautiful when you came. Your cheeks got all flushed and your mouth parted. It makes me wonder what it's going to be like when we come together for the first time."

I was so embarrassed to the fact that he really was saying these things. "But we're not dating."

Zan sighed as he slid some hair that had fallen across my forehead. "I'd like to date you, though. You're pretty fantastic, Liz."

My cheeks flushed even more when I heard his words. "You aren't just saying that, are you?"

Zan shook his head. "No. We never got to finish our ice cream date and it made me pissed off. Let me make it up to you, please?"

As I looked at Zan, I wasn't sure. We obviously hadn't lasted on Antar for a reason. I knew that it wasn't Ava that had ruined whatever chance Zan and I had. It was Tess. I knew that if she tried to worm herself in my life again, I wasn't sure what I would do.

"Are you sure that it's me you want to date?"

Zan looked appalled at my choice of words as he looked over at me. "Fuck yes. Liz, who else would I want to date? You are the only other girl I want to date?"

"What if… Tess came back into town? Would you want her?"

Zan's face leaned in close as he covered the fullness of my breasts with the sides of the robe. "Fuck no. I want nothing to do with the woman that sold me out."

I was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Zan looked at me. "Liz, Tess was the one that ruined everything. Lonnie and Tess had saved their asses by siding with Kivar as she turned in Michael and me where we got killed."

I cringed to the thought of Michael and Zan getting murdered by a man such as Kivar. I had definitely heard things about that man and it had never ever been good. I felt horrible that I had overreacted over the flash because that had probably been the beginning of Tess or rather Ava when she broke up Zan's and my marriage. I then remembered that I'd been pregnant with our second kid.

"We did seem happy, though. I was after all pregnant with our second child."

"You were radiant," Zan whispered as he slid his hand over the flatness of my stomach. "To be honest, seeing your pregnant and our son in your arms, it's something that I want."

My cheeks turned pink as I stared over at Zan. I wanted it too but we needed to date before we got carried away. "I don't think that there's any rush. I want it too but I want to do this right."

"I don't think that there's nothing to worry about it, Liz. Tess is gone. I want you in my life," Zan whispered with a grin as he looked over at me with a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "So, how about I take you out for a bite to eat – maybe that new Chinese place down the street?"

All I could do was nod my head. Before I knew it, Zan's lips came crashing down upon my lips, and my body was pressing against his lips. It was like a fairy tale and I never wanted to wake up.


End file.
